


Lee Jaehwan, Sex God

by alunsina



Series: vixxmas ficathon fills [9]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Crack, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 09:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17179958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alunsina/pseuds/alunsina
Summary: "You are not a sex god, hyung," Wonshik snorts, laughing.





	Lee Jaehwan, Sex God

Wonshik is extremely fond of Jaehwan. Perhaps might even admit to having more than fond feelings for him if he's high on five cans of diet coke and feeling extra weepy at 3am on a Wednesday. But.

"You are not a sex god, hyung," Wonshik snorts, laughing. As if the universe wants to exact karmic justice right away, he trips with his pants bunched around his ankles, faceplanting on the bed, his naked ass up in the air.

Jaehwan pats his ass. "I will make you come your socks off. So. Many. Times."

Wonshik groans, in a non-sexy way, because this shit is always embarrassing. "I have no problem with my socks. They're off. It's my pants I'm having trouble with." He twists around to watch Jaehwan hop on the other end of the bed, pulling off his overpriced t-shirt, and Wonshik probably stares a little too long at the interplay of light and shadow across Jaehwan's pecs and abs. He'd dieted and worked hard on them this year and sometimes Wonshik feels a little pang of regret at not having upped his own training regimen. 

He sees Jaehwan smirk down at him and mouth "sex god".

"Shut up! Didn't you cry last time?" Wonshik yelps as Jaehwan blows a freaking raspberry on his inner thigh. What the hell is he doing back there and why can't he help him out of his pants so they can start this properly?

"Well, I was emotional! And you took my ass and it hurt! Hey, hey, hey-" Jaehwan's hand is heavy on Wonshik's lower back, steadying him. Then he nudges Wonshik's legs apart. "Not your fault. Didn't prep enough and just rammed myself down on your super big, enormous-"

"Knock it off! Stop joking around." Wonshik reaches back to slap Jaehwan. 

"-gigantic, monster of a-"

Wonshik tries to look over his shoulder again because this brand of dirty talk must be stopped. But finds himself tensing at the persistent press of lubed fingers against the ring of muscle of his asshole. 

Circling. Pressing.

"-hot and throbbing-" Circling again. 

"-so thick, I can't even fit my mouth around it-" This is getting ridiculous. It strangles a laugh out of Wonshik.

"-dick." Press. And easy. So easy. A finger slips inside him in time to a warm lubed hand squeezing his cock, pumping him slow. This time, Wonshik groans long and loud into the pillow. Hardly feels the stretch when Jaehwan adds another finger, both thrusting fast, in and out, something igniting inside Wonshik as a third joins in, his thighs are shaking.

He feels a kiss on his back, right in between his shoulder blades. "If I pump any harder, I wonder how many glasses I can milk out of you?" And before Wonshik can so much say "What the fuck" and "What kind of sick porn do you watch, Jaehwan", he comes messily on Jaehwan's hand, on his sheets, and just. Why.

When Wonshik regains his sanity, he catches Jaehwan licking the cum clean off his fingers, and he knows it's too soon to get hard again but appreciates the view anyway. 

"My jokes turn you on," Jaehwan spouts like he'd just won the Nobel prize for the discovery.

"What?"

Jaehwan shrugs. "Yeah it's weird, but hey, orgasms right? I won't judge you for it." And Wonshik wants to bang his own head or probably headbutt this stupid idiot until he makes sense. But Jaehwan looks so proud of himself as he crawls over and kisses Wonshik's forehead so sweetly, not even caring that he hasn't gotten off himself.

It's not the jokes really. Or the weird dirty talk. It's because-

"Hey." Jaehwan looks startled as Wonshik cups his jaw. "How does the sex god feel about being worshipped?" His eyes widening as Wonshik gets on his knees, pushes him down on the mattress. Mouth trailing kisses down, down, down...

**Author's Note:**

> written for the vixxmas prompt: any, laughing during sex (https://vixxmas.dreamwidth.org/1310.html?thread=74782#cmt74782) and apologies if there isn't actually hard proper smut in this haha


End file.
